Bioshock's begining
by EmoKitty95
Summary: Okay. So I wanted to make a Ryan and Fontaine love triangle. So it's Ryan, Fontaine, and a girl named Adam. It's set way before the first game. When Rapture was first created. I just really wanted to make this. It bugged me alot.


I could feel myself wakeing up, voices echoed in my head. "Ryan let me introduse you to Adam." A female voice with a heavy Russian acsent said cheerfully. Her words echoed in my head followed by a confused and questioning voice saying, "It's a fucking girl! What the hell kind of name is Adam for a broad?" The voice was harsh and strong in tone. The female voice stared explaining, but the echo in my head and her accsent made it almost impossible to hear anything. What I could make out was gather Adam. Slowly I found the strength to open my small eyes. I starred at my legs which I saw in double, one on set half on and half off of my real legs. I lifed my head and looked at the women next to me. Here image wobbled and I could see three of her.

"She's wakeing up." The women said exsited. "Hello Adam." she said as she placed her hand on my small sholder. "My name is and this is-"

"I am Andrew Ryan." The man cut in stepping closer to look at me. 'He is so handsome.' I thought to myself as I stared at him. His suit was pressed and crisp. The overcoat matched the pants, both were a creamy tan color. The belt he wore matched the buttens on his jacket. His hair was combed back and he stood confidently in front of me. "Are you hungry?" he asked me. As I stared at him my double vision went away and I foucused on him.

"Yes sir, very." I told him leaning foward and stood up wobbleing and falling foward to Ryan who caught me. "Thank you ." I said feeling my cheeks turn red as I leaned on him. He had the strong smell of Liqour and perfume.

"It's my pleasure Adam." he said patting the top of my head and smirking. "Tenenbaum, why can't she walk?" he asked his voice had a hint of dissatisfaction as he stared at her. I looked up at him and pushed away standing on my own to feet trying hard to show him I was good enough.

"It must be because she's so new to the world. I had to erase her memories." Tenenbaum said walking over and looking into my eyes. "Yeah she should be fine now." I turned and looked at Ryan and smiled.

" may I please have som food?" I asked politely as I stared at him. Ryan stared at me and then smiled.

"Of corse. Come with me." He held his hand out and I took it. His warm hand wrapped around my easily. Ryan lead me down the hall to a large room with book cases around the walls. A table was in the middle of the room with two red leather seats next to the table. On the table were two crystal cups one had some liqour in it and the other was filled with milk. "Sit Adam." Ryan said sitting in the seat next to the liqour. I hurried over to the other side and sat down. He picked up his cup and sipped from it. I readched foward and picked up my cup. It was cold and the glass was wet. I put my small lips to the cup and leaned back gulping the milk up. I could see Ryan staring after I had finished drinking.

"I'm sorry." I said embarrased as I licked my upper lip to remove the milk. Ryan laughed and set his cup down.

"Adam, do you know where you are?" he asked leaning closer to me over the small table. I shook my head no. "Your in my world. I created it. I named it Rapture. You can do anything you want here. You will not be held down here. Artists can paint. Scientists can experiment...here, in Rapture, is real freedom. Here is real where anyones imagination can become real. Adam, inside of your body is the most important substance in Rapture. Adam is the genetic make up of Rapture. What makes the world here work. Right now Rapture is kept alive because of you. Ryan had risen from his seat and now stood in front of me. "People will attack you for Adam. If you ever find yourself in a corner go to one of these." Ryan walked over to a vent in the wall and waved me over. I stood up and walked over. "You can get to a safe place here. All these vents are connected. But if you cannot get to a vent scream and a flying robot with come and save you." he said smiling at me. I blushed and nodded. "You can walk around with out useing them. They are only for extream situations." Ryan reached in his pocket and pulled out alittle money. He grabbed my hand and I felt my heart pound. "Here take this money and go buy yourself some new cloths." he said putting the money in my hand and closed my fingers around it.

"Okay." I said walking over to the door and then out.


End file.
